The Doll
The Doll is a quest given by a young, little orc girl located in the room 5,-5, in the Mine. Location and Screenshots The Doll Map.jpg|The Doll quest on the map. The Doll Room.jpg|The Doll: Little Orc Girl Room The Doll Dog Door.jpg|The Doll: the door leading to the dog's room. The Doll Dog Room.jpg|The Dog's Room Small Orc Girl Avatar.jpg|The Little Orc Girl Objective The little orc girl is crying because a bad barking dog has stolen her doll. Time to be a hero. You have to enter the Dog's room, which is just at the right of the girl, reach the dog and kill it. Take the doll from the dog and give it back to her. Solution The objective is very simple but it's not that easy to survive to that little monster. Once you enter the dog's room, you will hear him barking and it will deal you 8 damage per second. *Having full health before entering the room can help. *You will need to use some potions of minor healing and / or some potions of regeneration to reach the dog alive. *Once you have reach the dog, you can kill him with one hit of any weapon. *You can't target him directly with a bow. *If you used a potion of invinsibility or the invisibility spell, the dog won't be able to damage you while you are invinsible. (Late game only) *If you got the Ring of the Skies, you can directly jump from the c to the dog. (Late game only, at least the Forgotten Tower) *If you have the Mummy's Magic Band, you can go through this room easily and take your time. (At least 120 UN Points, for Unepic Challengers Only) *When jumping from the edge of the platform (opposite the dog), it is possible to hit the dog with a well timed polearm strike. The dog will drop the doll after being killed. If you kill him without having the quest, he won"t drop the doll and he won't instantly respawn. Once you have the doll, give it back to the Little Orc Girl. Reward Once the Little Orc Girl have her doll back. She will thank you and give you her Globus Frog Pet. You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs Beginning the Quest Daniel : "Hey, what a pretty little girl. Why are you crying? " Little Orc Girl : "Bwaaah!!! An evil dog took my doll! " Daniel : "An evil dog? Is it very big? You know, like 20 feet tall and three-headed like in Harry Potter... " Little Orc Girl : "It's a little dog, and it escaped through that door. It's home is dark, and I'm afraid to go in. " Daniel : "A little ankle-bitter! You know, I really don't like mutts! But this time there's no owner to miss him. Hehe... I'm going to enjoy this... " "Don't worry little girl, I'll bring your doll back right away! " Zera : "Retrieve a doll? What are you thinking? Don't you realize this girl is defenseless?! Kill her! Kill her! " Daniel : " Really Zera, don't be such an ass-hat. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "The dog is past the door next to the little girl. His bark will damage you. You should enter full health and do not stop until you reach the dog. Don't forget to take many healing potions with you. " Finishing the Quest Daniel : "Here you go. Here's your doll. Little Orc Girl : "Thanks mister!! You're nice! Here, have my frog balloon. It likes to eat bugs. " Category:Quests